


Alone Together Under the Stars

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [9]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah have their own adventures while mushroom hunting with Lucinda and Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together Under the Stars

Luke reluctantly parked his Mustang in front of the terminal at the Oakdale airport. He had been dreading this moment ever since Noah told him about his month long trip to Rome. They’d never been apart more than a few days since Noah had moved to Oakdale. They did everything together…well… _almost_ everything…they still hadn’t gone “all the way”. And now with Noah leaving the country Luke would remain a virgin for at least another month. But worse than that was not being able to see Noah, hug Noah, and kiss Noah. Their relationship was going to be reduced to text messages and phone calls.

“You put that new SIM card in your phone, right?” Luke asked. He didn’t want Noah to leave without a way to reach him. Luke was counting on being able to text and call, which would make Noah’s absence a bit bearable.

“Yes, I triple checked it,” Noah assured him.

“Okay.” Luke stared straight ahead and nodded, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. He didn’t want to break down and cry. It wasn’t like he was never going to see him again. Just a month. Thirty days. A calendar page.

Noah put his hand on Luke’s thigh. “Every night I’m going to look up into the sky at the North Star and think of you and I want you to do the same…if you don’t think it’s too lame.”’

Luke swallowed before turning to Noah. “I think it’s very romantic. Every night before I go to bed, I’ll look for it and think of how much I love you.”

“Good. We’ll be linked together by the cosmos while I’m gone,” Noah said, staring up into the evening sky.

His boyfriend was such a geek…and romantic too. A lethal combination as far as Luke was concerned. “Don’t forget about technology too. I can’t go a month without hearing your voice.”

“You won’t.”

“Right,” Luke said, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes, trying to memorize the exact shade of them, the way they would often sparkle when Noah looked at him. A sly grin crept to Luke’s lips as his eyes traveled downward, resting on the hickey that was peeking out of Noah’s polo. Noah would have a reminder of him for a few more days and by the time he returned to Oakdale it would be long gone. Luke’s stomach twisted in knots again.

Noah glanced at his watch and sighed, “I should go. I have to check in and find the rest of the group.”

“Just remember…don’t fall for any hot Italian guys,” he said, trying to keep his voice light and teasing.

Noah grinned mischievously. “If memory serves me right, _Luciano_ , you’ve got some Italian blood flowing through your veins so I already have my hot Italian. I don’t need another.”

“I’m going to miss you so much, Noah,” despite himself, Luke’s voice was thick with emotion.

Noah leaned over, placing his hands on Luke’s shoulders and resting his forehead against Luke’s. “Me too. I love you, Luke.”

“You too…so much.”

“I gotta…”

“I know,” Luke managed to choke out.

But instead of pulling away from Luke, Noah brushed his lips against Luke’s. He placed a couple of light kisses on Luke’s lips, then captured Luke’s bottom lip in his teeth, gently nibbling it.

“Noah,” Luke groaned just before Noah deepened the kiss. He was turned on by the fact that not only was the kiss amazing, but almost a year ago Noah couldn’t hold his hand in public. Now his boyfriend had no qualms about sticking his tongue down Luke's throat with the top down on the car while they were parked in front of the busy airport terminal.

Reluctantly Noah ended the kiss. “I’ll text you as soon as I get to Rome.”

“Have a safe trip.” Luke popped the trunk of his car so Noah could get his luggage. He didn’t dare get out of the car because he’d want to hold Noah in his arms and never let go of him.

“Have fun at Aaron’s wedding. Send him my best.” Noah got out of the car, retrieving his suitcase and camcorder bag.

“I love you, Noah!” Luke called after his boyfriend’s retreating form.

Noah stopped, turned, and blew him a kiss, effectively turning Luke to mush. God, how he loved that man.

  
************   


As Luke drove back to the farm, he tried not to think of Noah. But it was impossible. When he turned on the radio he was assaulted by a love song that reminded him of his boyfriend. Luke shut off the radio but quickly discovered that Noah was everywhere as he traveled through downtown Oakdale…WOAK TV – they shared their first kiss there, Oakdale Memorial – they decided to officially become boyfriends there, Metro – they had their first date there, the Oakdale Police Department – Luke declared his love for Noah there.

Luke had a shake his head at that one…not the most romantic or conventional place to make such a proclamation. But, then again, their relationship wasn’t the most conventional either. Luke wouldn’t change too much about it if he could. He was so incredibly happy with Noah now.

And Noah seemed pretty damn happy too. Happier than Luke could ever remember seeing him. Noah has been there for him during the mess with his parents whether it was for moral support at a family picnic or just listening to Luke vent. Whether Noah had words of wisdom for Luke or just held him, Noah was his rock. Noah also seemed to be letting go of his demons. They haven’t talked about his father since that night at the pond but Luke has seen the change. There’s an air of confidence to Noah. Kisses are more intense, subtle touches more common. Most importantly they haven’t been acting like roommates. They’re definitely boyfriends. Luke would never question Noah’s desire for him again. Over the past month Noah has been creative about finding ways to show him, whether it’s stolen moments in Noah’s truck, lingering in the barn after mucking out the stalls or making out in the parlor during movie night.

Luke had been hopeful that they were close to taking the final step…making love. He had thought that it might even happen during the camping trip they were going on with his grandma Lucidna and Brian. Luke had even packed some condoms and lube just in case. But thanks to Brian, they hadn’t needed them…

_Between Brian busting into their tent, announcing that he’d be sleeping with them and Noah telling Luke that he was going to Rome for a month, Luke was in a rather pissy mood. He just wanted to grab Noah and go home so they could lock themselves away from the world until Noah had to leave on his trip._

_But no…he was being a good sport and hunting mushrooms. Luke shook his head at the ridiculousness of that statement. What they were actually doing was picking the stupid things. Well…that’s what Brian and Noah were doing as Luke trailed behind them, sulking._

_“Gotcha!” “You’re mine!” “Another victim!” “Ha! You thought you could hide!” were all phrases that were coming out of Noah’s mouth as he gathered mushroom after mushroom. Noah was having fun…a lot of it. He liked hunting mushrooms. Noah was actually talking to Brian and having a friendly competition as to who could get the most mushrooms._

_“You’re friend is a natural, Luke,” Brian called over his shoulder as they trekked their way through the woods._

_“Sure is,” Luke replied, plastering a fake smile on his face. **My BOYFRIEND is a natural geek,** he silently added. Why must Brian always refer to Noah as his friend instead of his boyfriend? It annoyed Luke to no end._

_“Come on, Luke!” Noah urged. “You can bag some ‘shrooms. You’re not even trying.”_

_“I’ll tell you what I want to bag,” Luke muttered, kicking a stone at a tree._

_“Hey, there’s another one!” Noah exclaimed, ducking into the brush. “I got you, you sneaky devil!” He proudly held up a six inch mushroom for Luke to see._

_“Great job, Noah!” Brian said, patting him on the back. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”_

_“Positive! I never thought this could be so much fun,” Noah chuckled as he dropped his latest find into his bag which was quickly filling to the top. “Luke, aren’t you going to at least try to get one? You’re really missing out!”_

_Luke could think of a few things he was missing out on…having that tent to themselves was at the top of the list. Damn Brian…damn mushrooms…_

_**Oh damn,** Luke silently cursed himself. Noah’s goofy smile was slowly fading from his lips. He needed to stop being a bitch and at least try to humor his boyfriend._

_“Okay…okay,” he conceded. “I don’t know if I can compete with a couple of pros like you, but I’ll give it a try.”_

_And a few minutes later he found his first mushroom. It wasn’t so bad after all. Mostly because he was with Noah. And Noah was thrilled to see him get in on the hunt._

_They returned to camp about an hour later. Brian and Noah’s bags filled to the brim with captive mushrooms, while Luke’s held about a handful. He still didn’t know what all of the fuss was about, but the smile on Noah’s face had been worth it._

_Brian decided to make dinner. Luke said a silent prayer that it would be mushroom free. Noah entertained Luke’s grandmother with his hunting tales. Bless her for sitting there and listening to Noah when Luke was sure she’d rather be assisting Brian…even though she wasn’t all that fond of cooking._

_Luke decided to bite the bullet. He ventured over to see if he could help Brian. The gesture was the least he could do for his grandmother. “How’s it going?” Luke asked Brian who was grilling streaks on a small, portable gas grill._

_“Pretty good. The steaks are cooking nicely.”_

_“Is there anything I can do?”_

_“I think I have it covered. There’s a tossed salad in the blue cooler and the corn on the cob is cooking in the campfire.”_

_Luke had been sure they were going to be eating hot dogs, beans, and roasted mushrooms. He glanced over at the table Brian had set up…fine china, silverware, and a white linen table cloth. He was impressed, although he’d never admit it aloud._

_And dinner turned out to be amazing as well as a bit bizarre. Luke wasn’t used to seeing his grandmother openly flirt with a man. But he was quickly distracted by the sensation of a bare foot creeping underneath his pant leg and stroking his calf. Luke almost spit out his Coke. He hadn’t been expecting Noah to do something like that._

__  
**It is Noah, isn’t it?**  


_Luke casually glanced over at Noah, who was intently eating his corn on the cob. **How could he be so laid-back when he’s making me so horny?**_

_“What do you think, Luke?” Brian was asking him._

_**I think my dick is starting to get hard.** “I…uh…sorry…I missed the question,” Luke babbled. He could have sworn he’d heard Noah snicker. He was so going to pay for that._

_“I said that I think your grandmother might be a camper after all,” Brian repeated._

_Luke chucked. “I think up until today she considered a hotel without room service camping.”_

_“Luke! That’s not true!” she said, giving her grandson a playful swat._

_Once dinner was finished Noah offered to do the cleanup since Brian did all of the cooking._

_“Brian and I can take care of the cleanup,” Lucinda said much to Luke’s amazement. She must have it bad if she was willing to do dishes. “You boys should take a walk…enjoy the wilderness.”_

_“Are you sure?” Noah asked. “Luke and I can handle KP duty.”_

_“Yes…now be gone with you!” she said, waving the boys away._

_“Come on,” Luke said, grabbing Noah’s hand. He wasn’t about to let this golden opportunity slip away._

_“Be careful in the woods, boys,” Brian said, clearing the dirty dishes from the table. “There are all sorts of wild animals out there.”_

_“Don’t worry,” Noah said. “I’ve grown up camping. My father used to take me fishing every year.”_

_“Luke is in good hands,” Lucinda assured him._

_“We’ll be back in a little while,” Luke said, leading Noah away from the camp. He noticed that his boyfriend’s mood seemed to have darkened. The playfulness that had been in his eyes since they arrived was now gone. And they were well out of earshot of Brian and his grandmother, but Noah had yet to utter a word._

_“Noah, why so quiet?” Luke asked, giving Noah’s hand a squeeze._

_“I’m sorry, Luke,” Noah sighed._

_Noah had completely lost him. “What are you apologizing for?”_

_“I brought up camping with my father…how stupid…especially after what happened to you…”_

_Luke stopped walking. He took Noah’s other hand, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. “You used to enjoy those trips with your father, didn’t you?”_

_Noah was quiet for a few moments before he finally answered, “Yes.”_

_“You’re allowed to have some good memories of your father,” Luke gently reminded him. He knew what Noah was doing and it was so unnecessary._

_“But after the last fishing trip…”_

_“Hey, we never got the chance to fish so it didn’t count,” Luke said with a slight grin._

_Noah shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re joking about it.”_

_“I’m fine now,” Luke assured him. “Our relationship is stronger than ever. You’re father didn’t win, Noah. We did.”_

_“You’re right.”_

_“Now, come on, we need to put some distance between us and the camp.”_

_“Eager to get me alone, Snyder?” Noah teased._

_Luke grinned, happy to see him back to his old self. “Yes, especially after you got me all worked up at dinner!”_

_“What do you mean by that?”_

_Luke’s heart dropped. “Don’t tell me…that wasn’t your foot…”_

_“Foot?”_

_“Shit…it couldn’t have been Brian. It certainly wasn’t my grandmother. Oh my god…maybe it was him. Shit,” Luke panicked. The thought of Brian trying to come onto him while flirting with his grandmother made his stomach turn._

_“Easy, Snyder,” he chuckled. “It was me.”_

_“Noah!” he exclaimed, playfully punching Noah’s arm. “You almost scarred me for life letting me think it was Brian!”_

_Noah wrapped his arms around Luke, hugging him tightly. “Sorry, but sometimes I just can’t help myself.” He placed a sloppy, wet kiss on Luke’s lips. “I’m having so much fun. I can’t believe how many mushrooms I bagged today.” Noah’s voice was filled with unmistakable pride._

_But Luke couldn’t help himself, just like Noah hadn’t been able to earlier. After all, turnabout is fair play. “Yeah, those little guys are so quick and sneaky,” he mocked his boyfriend._

_Noah rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous that I’m a better mushroom hunter than you.”_

_“Do you hear what you’re saying?” Luke asked, laughter filling his voice. “You’re actually gloating over mushroom hunting, Noah.”_

_“It was a blast! Come on…admit it. Didn’t you have a little bit of fun?”_

_“I was having fun in the tent with you until Brian interrupted us.”_

_“You don’t want him with us. You don’t want him with Lucinda. Dare I ask where’s he supposed to sleep?”_

_“His SUV?”_

_“I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”_

_“No, of course not,” Luke muttered bitterly._

_“Are you sure that you’re not upset about Rome?”_

_Rome...how did they go from mushroom hunting to Rome? “No. It’s a great opportunity for you. I’d never stand in your way,” Luke assured him. Granted, he wasn’t thrilled that Noah would be gone for almost a month but he knew how much the trip meant to Noah._

_“Good.”_

_“I want to be one of the first people to see the great movie you’re going to make over there.”_

_“We’ll have a private screening,” Noah promised. “And speaking of private…when I agreed to come on this trip I was hoping we’d have a tent to ourselves.”_

_“So you could have your way with me?” Luke asked, glancing up at Noah through his long eyelashes._

_“Something like that.”_

_“Something like what?”_

_“This,” Noah breathed, pressing his lips against Luke’s._

_Luke moaned, parting his lips slightly, allowing Noah’s tongue to gain entrance. Now this was perfect…kissing Noah, running his fingers through Noah’s soft, dark hair, feeling his stubble rubbing against his cheek._

_“God, Noah, have I ever told you how sexy you look with this?” Luke asked, trailing his hand along Noah’s cheek._

_Noah grinned. “So you like the five o’clock shadow?”_

_Luke backed Noah up against a large Maple tree. “Love it. And it feels so incredible against my skin…reminds me of how manly you are,” his voice had taken on a husky tone._

_“I’ll have to skip shaving more often.”_

_“Please,” Luke said, grinding his crotch into Noah’s._

_“Damn, Luke,” he groaned, snaking his fingers through Luke’s hair._

_“My sexy Noah,” he murmured, covering Noah’s mouth with his._

_Noah’s hands moved from Luke’s hair, down his back, finally resting on his ass. Oh yeah, this is what they would have been doing in the tent if Brian hadn’t interrupted them. Luke rocked his body against Noah’s, enjoying the friction that was being generated. His groin was on fire. He wasn’t going to last. And Luke didn’t want to last. He wanted to come, come, come…right there in the forest…in Noah’s arms._

_“Noah!” he gasped, shuddering against him. Luke buried his head in the crook on Noah’s neck as he savored the waves of pleasure that washed through his body. “Mmmm…you make me feel so good.” Luke glanced up at his boyfriend with a happy, lazy, grin. “Now I’m going to make you feel good.”_

_“You already are,” Noah breathed, his eyes had deepened to dark sapphire._

_“Nah…I can do better,” Luke said, sinking to his knees._

_“Luke, what about Brian or your grandmother?” Noah asked, trying to lift Luke back up to his feet, but Luke wasn’t having it. No way._

_“Fuck Brian…well not literately. And my grandmother isn’t about to leave the comforts of the campsite. She had her one big adventure for the day,” Luke said, unbuttoning Noah’s shorts. He was going to suck Noah’s dick. Nothing…no one…would stop him._

_Excitement coursed through Luke’s veins. He’d never gone down on Noah like this…kneeling before him. He liked the feeling that he was somehow submitting to Noah…to his cock. Luke tugged Noah’s shorts down to his knees, followed by his gray boxer briefs, revealing Noah’s hard, glistening dick. Luke’s mouth suddenly went dry. “Noah…you’re so beautiful,” he finally managed to choke out._

_“Luke,” Noah moaned as Luke dragged his tongue across his balls._

_Luke gently lapped each one, nuzzling his nose into Noah’s sac. He loved just inhaling Noah’s musky scent. It drove him crazy with desire. Slowly, Luke dragged his tongue along the underside of Noah’s shaft, licking up and down, leaving a wet trail of saliva along the smooth skin._

_Behind him, he could hear leaves rustling. Apparently Noah did too because he said, “Luke…Luke…oh, Luke…I think there might be someone out there.”_

_He reluctantly lifted his mouth from Noah. “If it’s Brian let him watch. He can see just how gay we really are.”_

_“But…oh…”_

_Luke had silenced him by sucking the head of Noah’s cock into his mouth. Yes, much better. And Luke was also getting better at the art of giving head. Thanks to some more practice. Over the past month they had managed to find a few places to work on their oral sex techniques. Luke could now take Noah’s dick almost all the way inside his mouth, licking and sucking…loving every minute of it._

_“Luke…I’m…”_

_Luke opened his throat, allowing Noah’s hot release to slide down it. He was very good at swallowing now. He could take it all down without spilling a drop. Luke rose to his feet as Noah fumbled with his underwear and shorts._

_Once Noah had composed himself, he pulled him into a slow, sweet kiss. “I love you, Snyder,” he breathed._

_“Love you, bubby.”_

Luke parked his car in the driveway, but instead of heading straight into the house he wandered down to the pond. The night sky could always been seen best from here. Luke looked up, searching the starry sky for the North Star.

There it was…so bright.

“Love you, bubby,” Luke murmured, staring up at the star.

  
************   


Why did every song on his iPod have to remind him of Luke? Slow, fast it didn’t matter. He managed to find a way to link each with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who was back in Illinois while he was somewhere over the Atlantic on his way to Italy. Noah should have been sleeping, but he couldn’t. He kept thinking about the mushroom hunt…the last time he and Luke had any quality time together before he left.

Noah had to admit that he had quite a bit of fun camping. Hunting mushrooms had been a blast. And Brian had gone through a lot of trouble to put together such a nice trip. He was glad Luke had finally relaxed and enjoyed himself. Although their excursion into the woods probably had a lot to do with his mood change.

A smile crept to his lips as Noah remembered how hot and wet Luke’s lips felt wrapped around his dick. Luke had taken to giving head like a duck to water. Not that Noah was surprised. Luke was always so eager to show Noah just how much he loved him.

And he’s helped Noah realize that he is worthy of Luke’s love…Luke’s family’s love. He’s never felt more confident about himself…so comfortable in his own skin. That was part of the reason he knew he needed to take this trip to Rome. He had an opportunity to stand on his own two feet, to learn more about film, and, possibly, more about himself.

Noah was closer to be able to make love to Luke. He thought about it constantly. He’d even entertained the thought that maybe it could happen on the mushroom hunt. Replace a special, romantic camping trip with the one that had ended so tragically. But Noah wasn’t so sure that Luke would want their first time to be in a tent on a trip with his grandmother and director of his foundation.

Fate had other ideas. Or should he say Brian Wheatley did. Instead of having a tent alone with Luke filled with endless possibilities, they had to share it with Brian. Noah had been going crazy lying next to Luke in his sleeping bag… being so close to him but not touching him.

So he did…

  
 _Noah lay there in the darkness of the tent listening. Outside he could hear the typical night noises, but inside there was silence. Noah couldn’t sleep, not with Luke lying next to him all snug in his sleeping bag. He wasn’t so sure Luke was asleep though. His breathing seemed too light, but he didn’t dare say anything because he wasn’t sure about Brian who had taken up residence on the other side of the tent._

_Brian had assured them that he didn’t snore. Noah hoped he’d been lying because he wanted confirmation of when their unwanted chaperone was asleep. God, he loved being so close to Luke. It had been months since they’d slept together in Manhattan. Not that they were actually sleeping together tonight. Well…not in a bed. And that one time they were together all they did was sleep. Noah wanted this time to be different._

_Oh this was nuts…Luke might as well have been the other tent with Lucinda, because that’s how it felt to him at the moment._

_At this rate he was never going to fall asleep. Not when his brain was all…Luke, Luke, Luke._

After what seemed like endless amounts of silence, finally Noah was rewarded with the beautiful sound of snoring coming from the other side of the tent. Noah tentatively reached over, searching out Luke’s hand, which he found resting on top of his sleeping bag. When his fingers wrapped around Luke’s, he heard a slight hitch in Luke’s breathing.

_Good. Luke was awake._

_Noah brought Luke’s hand to his mouth, slowly sucking his fingers into his mouth which elicited a small gasp from Luke. Now this was more like it. Noah carefully licked and sucked each digit. Although he wished he was doing this to another part of Luke’s body he somehow found this pretty damn erotic._

_With his free hand Noah reached down and unzipped his sleeping bag. He needed to get closer to Luke and he couldn’t do that trapped inside this sleeping bag. Luke must have realized what Noah was doing because he unzipped his, scooting closer to Noah and pressing his body up against his._

_Noah let Luke’s fingers slip from his mouth and was rewarded with Luke’s tongue instead…hot and demanding. Yes…yes…yes…there was nothing like kissing Luke. Ever since that first kiss at WOAK Noah had been hooked on them. Besides Luke’s kisses he also loved his boyfriend’s cock, which he hadn’t touched in a week. But Noah wasn’t going to wait a second longer. He slipped his hand down the front of Luke’s sweats, seeking out his warm, hard dick._

_Luke buried his head against Noah’s chest, moaning quietly as Noah worked Luke’s sweats and underwear off of him. Noah hesitated when he heard a snort come from the other side of the tent._

_**Please don’t let him wake up,** Noah silently begged._

_Noah held his breath until he finally heard a loud rumble from Brian. Good. He was still asleep and he needed to stay that way. Noah’s attention snapped back to Luke when he felt his sweats and boxers being tugged from his hips, springing his cock free. Noah wrapped his hand around both of their dicks, rubbing them together. Luke latched his mouth onto Noah’s neck, licking and sucking in time with the rhythm that Noah was using to stroke their cocks. Noah’s mind was beginning to spin. He loved what Luke was doing to him…how he was making him feel. And he didn’t give a damn if he was left with a mark as a result of it. Let Brian, Lucinda, and the rest of the world see how much Luke loved him, because their love was nothing to hide or be ashamed of._

_Luke wrapped his arms around him and shuddered. Noah did the same, wetness erupting between them. Noah bathed the top of Luke’s head with kisses as Luke clung to him, gasping. After a few moments, Luke placed a soft kiss on Noah’s lips and then leaned back into his sleeping bag, zipping it back up. There was a large grin on Noah’s lips as he composed himself so Brian wouldn’t get a free show in the morning._

_No words had been spoken between them. But tonight they weren’t needed to express their love for each other. Noah draped his arm across the outside of Luke’s sleeping bag and fell asleep a very happy man._

  
Noah sought out the North Star his first night in Rome just like he promised Luke. It burned brightly up there in the inky black sky…just like his love for Luke. He smiled, feeling closer to his boyfriend who was a continent away.

“I love you, Luke,” he whispered.

And somehow he knew Luke felt it all the way in Oakdale.


End file.
